jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution
''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution ''is an upcoming fanon shark film. It is the sequel to the 2012 film ''Jurassic Shark ''and the second piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by Starscream7, the film will star Jon M, Jacob D, Russell P, Gabe S, Will M and Nick S. Set two years after the the first shark hunt, Chase Landon focuses on developing an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Although this idea comes to fruition, the group faces various conflicts. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, Starscream7 confirmed that a sequel was in the works. Jon M and Jacob D were set to reprise their roles from the first film, while Starscream7 would direct. Gabe S and Russell P were cast in several months later. Filming began in March. The film is slated to begin airing on YouTube on July 19th, 2013. Plot ''Two years after the events of the original hunt, Chase Landon (Jon M) develops an organization known as the "Shark Hunters" in an effort to seek and destroy the sharks that the corrupt InGen employees are deploying. Yet multiple problems soon begin to arise, including the unexpected arrival of a giant shark that puts everyone in danger, and a desire that could prove disastrous in the end. '' Characters Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's main protagonist. After the first film, Chase's role seemed to have been dominated by Dan Bruines for half the first film. The sequel is expected to focus much more on Chase and will stress more on his role as a leader, as well as the decisions he will have to make that could question the safety of the rest of the Shark Hunters. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a returning character from the first film. Billy recovered from his arm injury from the first film, and will return as a primary weapons specialist. He'll be aiding Chase many times during his role in the movie. Russell P as Russell Griffin, a new character who will have one of the major roles in the film. Russell is the secondary weapons specialist in the movie. This is Russell's first time being in one of SS7's movies, let alone any at all. He and Gabe are the two oldest actors in the movie. Will M as Eddie Jackson, a new character who is Chase's right-hand man during the Shark Hunters' missions. Gabe S as Gabe Coleman, a new character who is Russell's best friend. The film will mark itself as Gabe's first role in an SS7 production, let alone any movies whatsoever. He and Russell are also the two oldest actors in the movie as well. Gabe will act as Russell's partner in the film, providing backup to him whenever necessary, Russell P as Quinn Freeman, a new character who Chase asks to assist him in producing the Shark Hunters into a more experienced organization that will hopefully be known better throughout the town. Jon M as Carter Phillips, a new character who is eager to join the Shark Hunters. Nick S as Brett Nelson, a new character who is partners with Jimmy. Will M as Jimmy Clark, a new character who is partners with Brett. Artie Bridges, a corrupt InGen employee who is once again tasked with releasing the sharks in the film. Nick S as Nate Williams - During the film's first official trailer, it is rumored that Nate briefly appeared, although this has not been confirmed. If the character is not Nate, then it is Brett Nelson. Speculations *Nate Williams is at potential for returning, as he may have briefly appeared in the film's first official trailer. Production The movie takes place twenty-one years after the Isla Nublar incident. The sequel was confirmed several days after the release of the first film. Little information was released at first, but it was eventually revealed that Drake Matthews would not be returning to the film, while Chase Landon, the protagonist of the first film, was the first character to be offically cast. On October 12th, it was revealed that the film would feature a total of three sharks: a Hammerhead Shark, Bull Shark, and a Crocodile Shark. The designs of the three new sharks will strongly differ from that of the original, and the Hammerhead will be the main antagonist. Billy Trenton was confirmed to return near the end of November. On March 9th, construction of all three sharks was complete, with the exception of several small details that still needed to be added. On March 18th, Starscream7 made the brief announcement that a composer had been found for the film. Filming officially began on March 22nd. The film's first official trailer was released on June 11th. It featured Chase, Billy, Jimmy, Russell and Gabe, as well as the Hammerhead and Bull Sharks. Nate Williams may have also appeared for several brief seconds, although this has yet to be confirmed. A second official trailer was released on July 7th, and a third one on July 13th. On July 14th, the film was confirmed to begin airing on YouTube on July 19th. Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Movies Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Film Category:Fanfilms Category:Jurassic Shark Trilogy Category:Starscream7 FanFilms Category:Starscream7 FanFiction